


The Beatles (gc)

by distinguished_like



Category: George Harrison - Fandom, John Lennon - Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles, ringo starr - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Group chat, Group dynamics, I'm so sorry, Modern AU, Multi, text fic, this is literally just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distinguished_like/pseuds/distinguished_like
Summary: John makes a group chat, George hates him for it, Paul doesn't really care, and Ringo's just happy to be involved.





	The Beatles (gc)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all literally because @Unchained_Daisychain and I were joking about it amongst ourselves and, naturally, I just physically couldn't stop myself from writing it.
> 
> A lot of these ideas were inspired by her, and you should absolutely go and check out her fics 'cos they're amazing!!
> 
> (This is literally just for fun, I really didn't put a lot of thought into it, but I thought if any of you end up enjoying it as a bit of a jokey-series anyway, then it's worth posting it!)

_ 6 July 13:42 _

**_John Lennon_** named the group chat _“johnny and the moondicks”_

 

 ** _John Lennon_** added **_Paul McCartney_**

 **** ****

**_John Lennon_** added **_George Harrison_**

 **** ****

**_John Lennon_** added **_Pete Best_**

****

**John:** oh shit

  

 ** _John Lennon_** removed **_Pete Best_**

**_John Lennon_** added **_Richard Starkey_**

 **** ****

**Richard:** nice one john

 

**John: :)**

 

 **George:** what’s this for????

 

 **John:** it’s just a group chat

so we can like

talk

in a group

  

 ** _Paul McCartney_** deleted the group chat name

**John:** you’re a twat

 

**Paul: :)**

 

 **George:** can i mute this or is it important

are we trying to arrange something ???????

hello???

 

 **John:** what’s up

 

 **George:** you literally made this chat wtf

 

 **John:** oh yeah sorry

just thought it was a nice idea

for talking

and that

 

 **Paul:** We see each other every day, is this strictly necessary?

 

 **John:** fuck off

it’s nice

we’re one big happy family

 

 **Richard:** but not pete though haha

 

 **George:** pete’s gonna kick off about that you know John

 

 **Paul:** George, did you not block him?

 

 **George:** yeah

 

 **Paul:** Then how exactly is he going to kick off?

 

 **George:** he’s gonna start indirecting us on twitter and i cba with the beef

 

 **Richard:** i feel a bit bad :( :( :( :(

shall we just add him?

 

 **John:** yeah let’s add stuart as well !!!!

 

 **Paul:** Erm how about no.

Let’s not.

 

 **George:** nah ringo don’t worry

he’s a nob anyway

 

 ** _John Lennon_** changed **_Paul McCartney’s_ ** nickname to _“sex gladiator”_

**George:** can we not

 

 **sex gladiator:** I mean, he’s not wrong…

 

 **Richard:** hahahahahahahaha

 

 ** _Richard Starkey_** changed his nickname to _“ringo”_

 

 **ringo:** that’s more like it!

 

 ** _ringo_** changed his nickname to _“Ringo***”_

**Ringo***:** even better!

 

 **sex gladiator:** I don’t get it

 

 **John:** ringo sex?

ringo fuk?

 

 **sex gladiator:** Ringo [generic expletive]?

 

 **Ringo***:** there stars

as in ringo starr

 

 **sex gladiator:** where stars?

 

 **George:** he means they’re stars

 

 **John:** ringo carn’t spell

 

 **Ringo***:** let me LIVE

 

 **George:** isn’t it your birthday tomorrow rings?

 

 **Ringo***:** yep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **John:** we’re playing birkenhead tomorrow tho

 

 **Ringo***:** can't think of a better way to spend it!

 

 **George:** we can do somethin after ?

 

 **Ringo***:** sounds good to me!

 

 **sex gladiator:** Aw happy birthday for tomorrow!

 

 **John:** pub?

 

 **Ringo***:** okay!

thank you paul!!!!

 

 **sex gladiator:** No problem!

 

_ 6 July 19:37 _

 

 **sex gladiator:** John, do you want to come to mine tomorrow before we need to leave?

 

 **John:** yeah gwan then

 

 **sex gladiator:** Come for about 3?

 

 **John:** sure thing sugar tits

 

 ** _sex gladiator_** changed **_John Lennon’s_ ** nickname to “ _Hot Shit”_

**Hot Shit:** wow i’m flattered thank you

 

 **sex gladiator:** It’s not a compliment, you stupid prick

 

 **Hot Shit:** you love me

 

 **sex gladiator:** Yeah, yeah, yeah

 

 **Hot Shit:** thought we were changin that to “yes yes yes”

 

 **sex gladiator:** Ah yes, sorry

My dad will be so pleased

 

 **Hot Shit:** gotta love jim 

it’s a shame jim don’t gotta love me

did you figure out what chord you were after on that other middle eight ???

 

 **sex gladiator:** Oops, no

I think it sounds fine as it is?

 

 **Hot Shit:** why don’t we change the C to that one that’s like

not a c

 

 **sex gladiator:** Which do you mean?

 

 **Hot Shit:** you know the one

bRRRingG

 

 **sex gladiator:** D7?

 

 **Hot Shit:** ding ding ding we have a winner

 

 **sex gladiator:** We’ll talk about it tomorrow?

 

 **Hot Shit:** okydoke

 

 **George:** do u actually realise that me and ringo are still here

 

 **Hot Shit:** paul do you wanna come to mendips instead??? mimi’s out all day

 

 **George:** are you being serious rn

 

 **sex gladiator:** Yep, can do

 

 **George:** i literally hate you both

 

 **Ringo***:** elsie wants to know if any of you want feeding before we head o’er the river :-)

 

 **George:** what’s cookin?

 

 **sex gladiator:** Yes please!

 

 **Ringo***:** I think she was going to do steak and kidney puds

But I’m not sure

 

 **George:** count me in

 

 **Ringo***:** fab!!! i’ll let her know, she’s not seen you in ages! she loves u more than she loves me lol!

 

 **Hot Shit:** i love her too ;)))))))))

**sex gladiator:** You are singlehandedly the most disgusting person I’ve ever met.

 

 **Hot Shit:** dw macca i love you and all

can i come over now for a bit?

 

 **sex gladiator:** No

 

 **Hot Shit:** pls

 

 **sex gladiator:** No

 

 **Hot Shit:** on my way be there in five

 

 **sex gladiator:** Ffs.

 

 **George:** is she making anything else?

 

 **Ringo***:** just gonna grab some chips from the chippy

 

 **George:** mushy peas???

 

 **Ringo***:** of course!!!

 

 **George:** i’m quite looking forward to it now

 

 **Hot Shit:** @sex gladiator i’m outside let me in

 

 **sex gladiator:** Ok

 

 **George:** ringo is there gonna be anything for dessert?

 

 **Ringo***:** think she might have got me a cake but not sure ! cilla was over before helping make something!

 

 **George:** i love elsie

 

 ** _Hot Shit_** changed **_George Harrison’s_** nickname to “ _scavvy the scavenger”_

**_scavvy the scavenger_** left the group chat

****

**Hot Shit:** let him leave the whingey little sod

****

**_sex gladiator_** added **_George Harrison_ ** to the group chat

 

 **George:** excuse me

 

 **Hot Shit:** so glad to have you back !!!!!!!! we missed you so much!!!

 

 **sex gladiator:** (I’m so sorry)

 

_ 8 July 02:24 _

 

 **George:** where are you’s??

oi

hellooooo

 

 **sex gladiator:** toilets

 

 **Hot Shit:** toilets

 

 **George:** nice

 

_ 8 July 02:54 _

__

**sex gladiator:** @George @Ringo*** where are yuo two>

 

 **George:** smoking area

 

 **sex gladiator:** we’’re coming now

 

 **Hot Shit:** tmi paul

 

 **sex gladiator:** shutt upp 

 

 **Ringo***:** paul carn’t spell!

 

_ 8 July 05:54 _

 

 **sex gladiator:** I love you guys sm

 

 **Ringo***:** we love you too paul!!

 

 **George:** @Hot Shit are you with paul??

 

 **Hot Shit:** always

 

 **George:** keep an eye on him he’s fuckin leathered

**sex gladiator:** ‘m not I’m jst jolly!

 

 **Hot Shit:** he threw up on the bus home

twice

 

 **George:** sweet lord

we’re playin the cavern later don’t forget

get him some alka seltzer

 

 **Hot Shit:** we’re all tucked up in bed now don’t u worry urself pet

he’s cuddling a sick pan

who said romance was dead

 

 **Ringo***:** is he alright???

 

 **sex gladiator:** im fine!

 

 ** _Hot Shit_** sent an image to the group chat

 

 **Hot Shit:** he’s a mess

 

 **George:** isn’t that pan for cooking

is that actual vomit inside it

is he crying????

 

 **sex gladiator:** jhon!!!!!!!!!!!

I’m laughing not crying! Im fine!

 

 **Hot Shit:** he keeps saying he loves us so much

he’s been crying for the last half an hour tbh

 

 ** _Hot Shit_** changed the group chat picture

 

 **sex gladiator:** pls stope

 

 **Ringo***:** go to sleep paul!!!

 

 **Sex gladiator:** **:(:(:(:(:((::(:(::(:(:(::((::(:(:(::(:((:(((((**

**_sex gladiator_** changed the group chat name to _“Best Friends <3<3<3”_

**Ringo***:** awwwwwwww

 

 **Hot Shit:** jesus christ

Ive taken his phone off him dw

night folks sweet dreams

 

 **Ringo***:** peace and love x x x x x x

 

 **George:** can I leave this chat now please

 

 **Hot Shit:** no

 

 **George:** fml 

 

_ 8 July 12:31 _

__

**sex gladiator:** Ringo can you please send the pictures from last night?

 

 **Hot Shit:** someones about to cry to instagram about how much he loves his Best Friends<3<3<3

 

 ** _Ringo***_** sent 38 images to _“Best Friends <3<3<3”_

**sex gladiator:** Thank you!

 

 **Ringo***:** are you feeling better now pauL?

 

 **sex gladiator:** Fresh as a daisy

 

 **Hot Shit:** he’s taken 4 paracetamol in the last 20 minutes

 

 **George:** fuck

have you’s seen pete’s twitter??

 

 **Hot Shit:** nah he’s on private and i unfollowed him lol

 

 **George:** me too but our harry’s just showed me it

 

 ** _George Harrison_** sent a screenshot to _“Best Friends <3<3<3”_

**sex gladiator:** It’s not loading

What did he say?

 

 **George:** “tfw your supposed best friends add you to a group chat then remove you straight away lmao x”

 

 **sex gladiator:** Sigh

 

 **George:** cba

 

 **Hot Shit:** i’ll knock him out lol

 

 **Ringo***:** nooo don’t

he’s just  upset

he’ll get over  it i  hope!

 

 **sex gladiator:** George, am I alright to come over in about an hour?

 

 **George:** yeah if you want

 

 **Hot Shit:** shit paul i left my boxers at yours

 

 **George:** erm

 

 **sex gladiator:** You’re a menace

If my dad finds them he’ll kill me

And you

And everything in his path

 

 **Hot Shit:** i’ll pay him for his laundry services????

 

 **sex gladiator:** I’ll bring them with me to the Cavern later

Wash them yourself you tramp

 

 **Hot Shit:** ok

i love u

 

 **sex gladiator:** I love you too

 

 **George:** paul can i borrow your sick pan

 

 **sex gladiator:** Why?

 

 **George:** no reason

 

_ 8 July 21:07 _

 

 **sex gladiator:** Shit

George

Are you okay?

 

 **Ringo***:** im with him he’s doing fine

bought him some frozen peas

 

 ** _Ringo***_** sent an image to “ _Best Friends <3<3<3”_

**Ringo***:** LOOK i think he might have a black eye!!

 

 **sex gladiator:** John might have to borrow them, we’re still in the Cavern

 

 **Ringo***:** what hapened?!?!?!?!

 

 **sex gladiator:** John defending his masculinity

As per

 

 **Hot Shit:** one of the little scrotes mates started heckling paul

the little fucking tramps

 

 **George:** stealing my limelight i see

get into my first fight and john’s gotta one up me

nice

 

 ** _Hot Shit_** changed **_George Harrison’s_** nickname to _“Muhammad Ali”_

**Hot Shit:** there you go son

we’re all very proud of you

 

 ** _Muhammad Ali_** deleted his nickname

 

 **George:** thanks

 

 **sex gladiator:** Ringo, are you okay? I’m really sorry about that guy, what a prick

 

 **Ringo***:** im fine don’t worry about me!! i just feel bad that george took the wrap :(

 

 **sex gladiator:** Are you two still outside?

 

 **Ringo***:** yeah opposite the atm !

 

 **sex gladiator:** Cool, we’re on our way out now!

 

 **George:** john you’re not getting a go of my peas

get your own

 

 ** _Hot Shit_** changed **_George Harrison’s_ ** nickname to “ _selfish piece of shit”_

**selfish piece of shit:** i’ll knock you out and all if you carry on lennon

 

 **sex gladiator:** At this point, George, I’d actively encourage you to.

**Author's Note:**

> so.......that's that then
> 
> let me know what you thought anyway and if u have any ideas for future group-chat escapades (prompts, topics to be discussed, headcanons and such then send them my way!!!) pls remember this was literally just me being a bit of a loser and making myself laugh - regardless, i hope you enjoyed it anyway!!


End file.
